


Alone

by TheKingandHisPrincess (HeyItsTasha)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A Bellarke Poem, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsTasha/pseuds/TheKingandHisPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Poem set during episode 2x16, When Clarke tells Bellamy she can't go into camp Jaha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Please bare with. I'm not a poet. I was listening to some music and this little thing hit me so I decided to post it and see what you guys think.

_Alone_

_A Bellarke Poem_

_-_

_Watching her,_

_Standing there,_

_Trying to bare such a burden_

_on her own._

_He was reminded of himself,_

_All that time ago._

_Where he was the one_

_trying to be strong._

_Trying to handle what he'd done._

_Alone._

_-_

_By Natasha Rolls_

_AKA_

_TheKingandHisPrincess (HeyItsTasha)_

 


End file.
